Justin and Tiffany - The Hardest Thing To Say
by LauraJean1992
Summary: Had to be in the right head-space to write this, so here it is: Justin and Tiffany's goodbye... UPDATE: Story will be continued, but I'm just not sure when.
1. Chapter 1

**Had to be in the right head-space to write this, so here's the Justin/Tiffany goodbye scene…**

TIFFANY'S POV:

I'd never seen Justin so angry! He'd completely and utterly lost it. He'd trashed the living room in a fit of rage, and had then stormed out, Mum shaking her head at me as she began to clear up the mess…

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I questioned

"I think the best thing you can do is start packing." she informed me

"What? Why?" I inquired

"Why do you think? I'm not staying here with that, and neither are my children! We're leaving!" she proclaimed

"You're what?" Vaughan's voice asked, startling Mum and I "What happened in here?"

"Your son happened," Mum informed him "he completely lost it, and my children and I can't stay here anymore, Vaughan, I'm sorry."

"So you're leaving? Where are you thinking of going?" he questioned

"Back to Manchester," she replied "I think it'd be for the best!"

"Manchester?" I inquired "Mum, we can't!"

"Tiff's right, you can't." Vaughan informed her "What about hers and Floyd's education? You can't disrupt it again, Al."

"What am I meant to do when I don't feel safe in my own home?" she asked

"That's rubbish, Mum!" I proclaimed "Justin's upset and angry about everything's that happened and I don't blame him. He's not that type of person, not normally."

"After everything, you're still defending him." she scoffed "Unbelievable!"

"I'm defending him because I love him!" I informed her

"Love?" she questioned "You don't know the meaning of the word."

"And you do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "Says the woman who broke up a seemingly happy marriage."

"Tiff, that's enough!" Vaughan proclaimed

"It's the truth though, isn't it?" I questioned

"Just go and pack your stuff, Tiffany. We're leaving this afternoon." Mum informed me

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Oh, you're back…" Allie sighed as she walked into the kitchen, throwing some broken glass from the dustpan and brush into the bin

"Yeah." I replied

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why are you taking Tiff and Floyd away?" I asked

"Why do you think? After your outburst earlier, I wouldn't be a good Mum if I stayed. My kids would be in danger." she proclaimed

"C'mon, you know that's not me. I was just angry!" I sighed

"And what happens the next time you get angry, Justin, hmm?" she inquired "Do we get another outburst like that? What happens if someone gets hurt? I can't take that risk…"

"So you're leaving my Dad for the sake of your kids?" I questioned

"I have to do what is right by them." she informed me

"Even if it means hurting them in the process?" I inquired

"Sometimes it's what we have to do…" she admitted "And it's what you have to do too."

"What?" I asked

"If you really care about Tiffany as much as you say you do, you'll let her go." she replied

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "What if I can't?"

"You have to, Justin. You have to get yourself sorted." she informed me

TIFFANY'S POV:

A knock on my door sounded as I was packing up my room. Moving towards it, I opened it, smiling at Justin weakly as he stood on the landing…

"Hey, can I come in?" he questioned

I nodded my head and moved aside, letting him in, shutting the door behind him…

"I've been thinking…" he admitted

"Yeah, what about?" I questioned

"Us, you and me," he informed me "it's not going to work."

"What?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him as I turned to him

"Your Mum's taking you and Floyd back to Manchester," he replied "and we can't do long-distance."

"You're not even willing to give it a try?" I questioned

"I need to work on myself and my anger issues." he admitted "Being with you masked them, but it didn't solve them, which was proven by my outburst today. I'm sorry, Tiff."

"What has my Mum said to you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nothing," he replied "I have to let you go, Tiff, because you can do so much better than me."

"What if I don't want better?" I questioned

"You deserve it," he informed me "you deserve someone who doesn't read your diary, discovers your feelings and then goes on to use you."

"What?" I asked "You read my diary?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded his head… "It was all part of my plan to get rid of your Mum. I'm sorry, Tiff."

"Don't!" I proclaimed "Just get out!"

"Tiff; please…" he begged "Let me explain."

"Explain what?" I questioned "Explain how you read my diary and used me? And here was me about to tell you that I was in love with you."

"What?" he inquired

"Just get out." I sighed; biting my bottom lip as I silently begged the tears not to fall

Doing as I asked, he left my bedroom, looking back at me over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him. Hearing my door click close, I fell to the floor and began to sob…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I leant against the wall as I shut Tiffany's door, running my hands over my face as I begged my own tears not to fall composing myself as I heard footsteps on the stairs…

"Did you do it?" Allie questioned

Her head turned in the direction of Tiffany's bedroom as we both heard a loud sob. Moving closer to her, I pushed past her and made my way down the stairs…

TIFFANY'S POV:

After saying goodbye to Vaughan and Leo, I climbed into the car, letting Mum and Floyd say their goodbyes too…

"Justin's come out…" Floyd informed me

"And?" I questioned

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to him?" he inquired

"Nope." I replied "Now shut the door, you're letting the cold in!"

Looking at me strangely, he shut the door. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I pulled my phone out of my pocket, beginning to play a game to keep myself occupied when the car door opened again, Justin appearing at my side…

"Go away!" I sighed

"I'm going, but I just wanted to give you this." he informed me

"What is it?" I questioned as he handed me an envelope

"A letter, but I don't want you to read it until you're on the road." he admitted

"Why?" I inquired "What difference does it make?"

"Just, please, just don't read it till you're on the road, okay?" he asked

"Okay." I replied "What do I need to do when I've read it?"

"That's up to you." he informed me "I'll see you, Tiff."

Nodding my head in agreement, he smiled at me weakly and shut the door, walking back up to the house where Leo was stood. Watching Mum and Vaughan say goodbye, Floyd climbed into the car…

"What's that?" he asked

"Nothing," I replied "just something."

"Okay. Are you okay about all of this?" he questioned

"What do you think?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him as Mum climbed into the car

"Right, let's get this show on the road!" she proclaimed as she started the engine

"You okay, Mum?" Floyd inquired

She nodded her head and smiled at me weakly through the mirror. Bowing my head, I stared at Justin's letter, opening it as we pulled out of the driveway…

"_Tiff,_

_What I said to you in your bedroom I didn't mean, and it was all a lie. You asked me what your Mum had said to me, and I said nothing, well I lied. She asked me to let you go if I really cared about you, so I have. I've let you go because she's right; you can do better than me. I'm sorry that I read your diary, but a part of me isn't sorry too, because I found out how you felt for me, and even though my plan was to use you to get rid of your Mum, I ended up screwing up and falling for you, and I don't regret one minute of it. _

_I love you, Tiff, and I've never said that to anyone before, well, besides my parents, but I mean it, I love you, just like you love me. At least I hope you do, even though I hurt you. _

_Maybe one day we'll see each other again, at college or something. But promise me one thing, we'll keep in touch? Text me when you've read this if you want to, I want us to keep in touch._

_Love, Justin x"_

I swallowed a lump in my throat and quickly wiped my eyes as I finished reading his letter. Pulling my phone out of my pocket again, I opened our messaging conversation…

"_I love you too x"_

JUSTIN'S POV:

I'd made my way up to my bedroom after Allie, Floyd and Tiffany had left. Lying on my bed, my eyes shut as I digested everything; I heard my phone vibrate next to me. Picking it up, I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Tiffany. Unlocking my keypad, I read her message and smiled warmly…

"_I love you too x"_

"_Good, so what happens now? X"_

**Am I sorry for the cliffhanger? Nope… **


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little update – for those of you who wanted more, you're getting more in due course. The second chapter has been written, but I want to have more written before I start to post, so please bear with me and given time, there'll be more chapters to come. Thank you to Rachel ( insaneforseddie) on Twitter and Poppy ( poppscb) on Twitter for their help.


	3. Chapter 3

**This was originally intended to be a one-shot, but I realised I couldn't keep you guys hanging when you asked for another part. Well I can safely tell you that there's more than one part to come, and we're in for some drama. Enjoy…**

TIFFANY'S POV:

It had been 2 months since Mum, Floyd and I had moved back to Manchester, and every day since our arrival, a day hadn't gone by that Justin and I hadn't spoke, whether it had been via phone, via text, via email or via Facebook message…

"Tiff, can I come in?" Mum asked, knocking on my bedroom door lightly

"Yeah," I replied as I shut my laptop lid "what's up?"

"Floyd's old friend Nathan is downstairs," she informed me "remember, you used to like him, and I'm sure he used to like you too! Why don't you come down and say hello?"

"I'm in the middle of some schoolwork…" I admitted

"Five minutes isn't gonna hurt. Come on." she replied

Sighing heavily, I set my laptop to one side and climbed off of my bed, making my way downstairs with her…

"Look who I've found…" Mum proclaimed as we walked into the kitchen "Nathan, you remember Tiff, don't you?"

"Couldn't forget that pretty face," he admitted "you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks." I replied "You?"

"Good thanks. It's good to have you and your brother back." he informed me

"Me more than her though, right?" Floyd questioned

"Course, mate." he replied "We're gonna get off and head to the skate park, do you fancy it?"

"Maybe another time," I informed him "I've got some schoolwork to do."

He nodded his head in understanding… "I'll see you around then, yeah?"

"Maybe." I replied, smiling at him weakly as he and Floyd made their way out of the kitchen

"Nice, playing hard to get!" Mum proclaimed "Treat him mean to keep him keen!"

"Mum…" I sighed

"What?" she inquired

"I know what that was," I informed her "you can't just expect me to forget about Justin."

"I'm not expecting that, love, but he's in Scotland and you're back here. You need to move on." she replied

"And I will, in my own time." I assured her "But I don't need you pressuring me into it."

"Okay," she stated "I'm sorry."

Smiling at her warmly, I squeezed her hand… "I'm gonna head back upstairs and finish that schoolwork…"

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany was taking ages to reply to my last message, and I sighed as I heard Dad calling my name. Signing off of chat, I shut my laptop lid and made my way downstairs…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way back into my bedroom and shut the door behind me before climbing onto my bed, sighing as I opened Facebook again to find Justin had signed out...

"_Sorry, Mum called me downstairs for something. Speak to you soon, love you x"_

Shutting my laptop lid, I pulled my schoolbag onto my bed and began to look through it for some books, deciding to actually do some schoolwork…

**So Justin and Tiffany are still in contact, months on. How long do you think they can keep it a secret?**


	4. Chapter 4

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I miss you…" Tiffany sighed as we spoke on the phone late the very same evening

"I miss you too." I informed her "Listen, I've been thinking."

"Hold that thought," she whispered "no, it's fine. What have you been thinking about?"

"What do you say to us meeting up?" I suggested

"Where?" she inquired "You're in Scotland, I'm in Manchester, Justin."

"I could come to you, and you could tell your Mum you're going away with a mate or something," I informed her "we could have a few days together. I just need to see you."

"It's too risky, Justin." she sighed "I'm sorry."

"Just think about it, please?" I inquired "And see if one of your friends would be willing to cover for you, that's all I ask."

"Okay." she replied "I'd better be going, speak to you tomorrow."

"Speak to you tomorrow. Night, love you." I informed her

"Night, love you too." she mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

TIFFANY'S POV:

I'd spent the night tossing and turning after what Justin had asked, and to say I wasn't seriously considering it would be a lie, because I was. I missed him terribly, and to know he missed me too and was willing to travel all the way from Scotland to see me for three days was proving hard to say no to…

"Mum, me and a couple of friends from school want to go and get a head start on our Christmas shopping…" I informed her "And I was thinking, maybe next weekend, I could head to Newcastle on my own? It'd be for a few nights too, because we'd wanna make the most of it."

"A few nights?" she questioned

"Yeah, 3, maybe 4, I'm not too sure." I replied "But we're planning on seeing a show and eating out a lot, making a proper start to our half-term before exams start."

"Okay," she stated "and how were you thinking of paying for all of this?"

"I do have a job, y'know, I can afford it." I informed her

"Don't get smart with me, lady," she sighed "but yes, you can go. 3 nights though! And I want regular texts from you to let me know you're okay."

"Seriously?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head… "No talking to strangers, and be careful!"

"I will, I promise." I assured her "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Hey…" I greeted Tiffany as I answered her call the next morning

"Hey," she mirrored "so, I've been speaking to my Mum…"

"What are you saying?" I questioned

"What do you think I'm saying?" she asked

"I thought you weren't up for the few nights away? What made you change your mind?" I asked

"I spent the night tossing and turning," she admitted "and I realised just how much I miss you. But we're not staying in Manchester, it's too risky."

"Okay, so where are we going then?" I questioned

"Newcastle." she informed me "I'll take care of booking the hotel, and will send you the details later. Is next weekend okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." I replied "I'll make up an excuse to Dad about going to see Mum or something."

"Okay. I can't wait to see you." she admitted

"I can't wait to see you either." I informed her

**Justin and Tiffany are planning to meet – will they be caught out, or will their plans for the weekend go to plan?**


	5. Chapter 5

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Be safe, please, love!" Mum begged as she dropped me off at the train station

"I will." I replied "I'll see you on Monday."

Nodding her head in agreement, she hugged me tightly before moving to the boot to get my suitcase out. Thanking her, she climbed into the car and drove off and I made my way to the platform I needed to be on…

JUSTIN'S POV:

My train had just arrived at the Newcastle station, and Tiffany's was due to be arriving any second. As her train pulled up, I looked around for her, feeling a tap on my back…

"It's so good to see you!" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly, lifting her off her feet momentarily before setting her back down, cupping her cheeks in my hands and kissing her "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too." she informed me as she kissed me again "Come on, let's get to the hotel."

"You're eager…" I chuckled as she took a hold of my hand

"It's been 3 months, Justin." she replied "You try telling me you're not eager too?"

"Okay, you got me." I informed her, pressing my lips against hers once more

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I arrived at our hotel room and as soon as we were in and the door was shut behind us, my back was pinned up against it, Justin's body pressing against mine, his hands discarding me of my clothing quickly, mine doing the same to his and before I knew it, he'd pushed himself into me, moans falling from my lips, being muffled as they pressed against his skin…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Well we've certainly made up for lost time…" I chuckled as Tiffany and I lay in bed together, my fingers running through the back of her hair as she rested her head against my chest

"That's not all the making up we're going to be doing, I hope you know." she replied

"I was hoping you'd say that," I informed her, kissing her softly "so what do you want to do?"

"Go for a shower, and then head out for something to eat. I want us to be able to show each other off, as we never got the chance to do that before." she admitted

"Okay." I replied "Then that's what we'll do. First one to the shower has to scrub the other's back?"

"Justin!" she proclaimed as I hurried from the bed and into the bathroom

"Looks like you'll be scrubbing my back," I informed her as I set the shower going "but first…"

"Who says I want to join you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"The goosebumps on your body," I replied as I ran my fingers down her arms "your intake of breath when I kiss you just here…"

TIFFANY'S POV:

As expected, I took in a breath as Justin pressed his lips just above my collarbone and I felt him smirk against my skin…

"Okay, you got me." I informed him, pushing him backwards into the shower cubicle

**Justin and Tiffany are reunited, but will it be all fun and games for them?**


	6. Chapter 6

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I had headed into the city centre for something to eat, and had settled on Browns. After we'd ordered, I made my way to the toilet, being stopped as I headed back to our table…

"Can I get you a drink?" the guy who'd stopped me asked

"No thanks, I'm with someone." I informed him

"Surely one drink's not gonna do any harm, is it?" he questioned

"It's my boyfriend, and he'll be wondering where I am." I admitted

JUSTIN'S POV:

Checking my watch as Tiffany had been gone for a while, I stood up and made my way to look for her, seeing a guy holding her arm at the end of the bar…

"Can you take your hands off her?" I asked

"Ah, is this the boyfriend you were talking about?" the guy questioned "He should really learn some manners."

"Everything okay here?" one of the bar staff inquired

"Everything's fine," the guy informed him, letting go of Tiffany's arm "we were just having a laugh and a joke!"

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Can we forget about our food and head back to the hotel please?" I asked as we reached our table

He nodded his head and I pulled my coat on as he made his way to the bar to cancel our order. Placing his hand on my lower back as he reached me, he guided me out of the restaurant...

"Sorry that dinner got ruined…" I sighed as we walked back into our hotel room

"It's not your fault," he informed me "it's the jerk's back there."

"How about we go and eat in the restaurant downstairs?" I suggested

"And add more to our bill?" he questioned "We need to be careful with our money, Tiff."

"What are we gonna do then? I'm starving!" I admitted

"Room service," he informed me "it's a cheaper alternative."

I smiled at him warmly as he held up a menu and handed it to me…

Once room service was done with, Justin and I had decided to watch a film, but I knew he was getting bored as I felt his hands travel down my body as I sat in between his legs, the bedcovers wrapped around us both…

"You're tickling me…" I admitted as his hands reached my waist

I sighed and tilted my head to the side as his lips pressed against my neck, his hand moving my hair out of the way, holding onto the other side of my neck as his lips continued to press kisses to my skin…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I turned Tiffany to face me once I knew her attention from the film we'd been watching was distracted and kissed her on the lips, rolling her back to the bed-sheet beneath us, gasps escaping her lips, travelling into mine as I grinded my crotch against hers…

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin's mouth kissed it's way down my body, and I couldn't help but continually raise my hips to his mouth as his lips settled on the material of my knickers…

"So what are we doing tomorrow then?" Justin asked as we lay together afterwards

"What do you think?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I turned to face him

"No, we're not shopping, Tiff." he proclaimed

"I have to. I told my Mum that's what I was coming here for." I informed him

He sighed heavily and I kissed his cheek, his head turning to me…

"How can I convince you?" I inquired

He smirked and I squealed as he lifted me on top of him, my legs either side of his waist… "I can think of a thing or two."

**Little bit of drama, but potential crisis averted thanks to the barman. What next?**


	7. Chapter 7

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Yeah, I'm having a great time, Mum." I heard Tiffany's voice speak as I made my way out of the bathroom the next morning "Yeah, the hotel's great, the food's great, everything's great."

Smirking as I saw she had her back turned to me, I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and slid my hands beneath the t-shirt she was wearing, feeling the goosebumps arise on her skin…

TIFFANY'S POV:

Swallowing a lump in my throat as Justin's lips pressed against the skin of my neck, I shut my eyes…

"You okay, love?" Mum's voice questioned

"Yeah, fine. I'm gonna have to go though." I informed her "We're heading out and I need to finish getting organised. Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you too, bye."

Hanging up the phone, I turned to Justin and glared at him…

"What?" he inquired

"What if Mum had clicked?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Clicked to what?" he questioned "The fact you had a boy in your hotel room or the fact it was me?"

"Does it matter? She could've clicked, Justin, and then we would've been busted." I informed him

"I'm sorry…" he admitted "I was just having a bit of fun, that's all."

"I'm sorry for snapping," I replied "I need a caffeine fix and then I'll be all good, promise."

"You better, seeing as though we're going shopping." he informed me

"Will you be the perfect gentleman and carry my bags?" I inquired

"We'll see," he replied, kissing me softly "now let's go and get this hell over and done with."

JUSTIN'S POV:

Monday morning had come, and Tiffany and I were heading our separate ways once again. Sighing heavily as I walked through from the bathroom, seeing her packing her suitcase, she looked up at me…

"Hey." I greeted her

"Hey." she mirrored "I don't wanna do this."

"Neither do I," I informed her "but we have to."

"When am I going to see you again?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I stood on the other side of the bed… "I don't know."

"Maybe you could apologise to my Mum and tell her you've got the help you need and we'll move back to Greenock? Or you, your Dad and Leo could move to Manchester?" she suggested "It's got to be worth a shot, hasn't it?"

"How do you think they'd react if we told them we'd been speaking this entire time?" I asked

"I don't care," she admitted "I just don't want to have to leave you again."

"And I don't want to leave you either," I informed her as I made my way around to her side of to the bed "but we have to. It's not as if we're never going to speak again, is it? I'll be on the phone to you as soon as I'm back in Greenock."

She smiled at me weakly… "But it's not the same, Justin."

"I know, I know." I replied, resting my forehead against hers "What are we meant to do?"

"What I suggested…" she informed me "Or we could run away?"

"Yeah, okay then." I chuckled

"I'm being serious," she admitted "we could run away, head to London, maybe even abroad."

"Tiff, you're not thinking clearly." I sighed "We'd be caught and then things would be a million times worse."

TIFFANY'S POV:

My train pulled in as Justin and I stood on the platform and I turned to him… "This is it."

"No tears," he begged "please."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and bit my bottom lip… "I love you."

"I love you too." he informed me, pressing his lips against mine softly

As I picked up my suitcase and other bags full of the Christmas shopping I'd started on, Justin took my free hand in his and pulled me back to him as I began to walk, kissing me once again. Pulling apart, I smiled at him weakly and walked towards the train, his hand falling from mine…

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany's train left the platform and I sighed heavily, throwing my head back to compose myself before heading off to my platform…

**What's going to happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Nathan's back at ours," Mum informed me as I climbed into the car at Manchester station "he and Floyd are hanging out but he's excited to see you, I can tell."

"Great." I replied, smiling at her falsely

"I think he's going to ask you out…" she admitted

"Why do you think that?" I questioned

"I don't know, I just do." she replied "So, what would you say if he did?"

I shrugged my shoulders in reply… "Yes, probably."

Swallowing a lump in my throat as I spoke, I felt my phone vibrate in my coat pocket. Pulling it out, I glanced at Mum who was focused on the road…

"_Miss you so much xx"_

Sighing heavily, I glanced at Mum again and replied…

"_Miss you so much too xx"_

"Who're you texting?" Mum questioned "Can't be the girls, you've not long since left them!"

"Do I ask who you're talking to?" I inquired

"No need to be snippy with me, Missy." she proclaimed "So, you'd say yes to Nathan if he asked you out?"

"Probably, yeah." I replied "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" she asked "You're not still hung up on Justin, are you?"

"No." I informed her "I just don't know if I like Nathan that way, that's all."

"Better get thinking, because I'm sure he's going to ask you out." she admitted

"Why're you so sure he's going to ask me out?" I questioned

"I've just got that feeling." she informed me

"Mum, please tell me you've not asked him to?" I inquired as we turned onto our road "Mum!"

"He asked me if I thought you were interested and I said yes," she explained "but I told him you'd been hurt up in Greenock and to take things at your pace."

"How dare you!" I proclaimed as we pulled into the driveway "How dare you!"

"Sweetheart, I'm just thinking of you!" she informed me

"Then let me live my own life," I replied "please. You had no right to say any of that to him!"

Climbing out of the car as she switched off the engine, I grabbed my boot and bags from the car and made my way into the house…

"Alright, Tiff, good trip?" Floyd questioned as I dumped my things in the hallway and began to remove my coat and shoes

"Yeah, it was great, thanks." I replied as Mum shut the door behind her "Just wish I didn't have to come back."

"Charming." Nathan's voice proclaimed "Hey, Tiff."

"Hey," I mirrored, glancing at Mum as I spoke "I'm gonna go and get freshened up."

"Can we have a word before you do?" he questioned as I moved to the stairs

I inhaled and exhaled a breath and nodded my head, motioning for him to follow me into the kitchen… "What's up?"

"Your Mum told me she thinks you're interested in me," he informed me "are you?"

"Honestly? I don't know." I admitted "And I don't want to say yes to going out with you just to please my Mum."

"Well how about you come to the You Me at Six gig with me and Floyd tonight, and we hang out, just as friends?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"How did I not know my brother had You Me at Six tickets?" I questioned

"We bought them off a friend who can't go," he informed me "so, is that a yes?"

"Yes!" I proclaimed "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." he replied "You'd better hurry up and get sorted, we have to leave soon."

"Okay, I won't be long." I assured him as I hurried from the kitchen

**What next, I wonder?**


	9. Chapter 9

JUSTIN'S POV:

I made my way onto Tiffany's Facebook profile the next morning to message her, and couldn't help but notice there was a new post on her wall…

"_Best evening at You Me At Six with tiffanywestbrook and floydwestbrook!"_

Scrolling down, I saw a picture was attached of this Nathan who'd posted the status and Tiffany. Sighing heavily, I shut my laptop and picked up my phone, dialling her number…

"_Hi, I can't get to the phone right now but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you. Thanks."_

"Hey, Tiff, just me." I informed her as her voicemail tone beeped "Just wanted to check in and see how you were and say I miss you. Speak to you soon, love you."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"So, how was last night?" Mum asked as I walked into the kitchen the next morning

"Really good," I informed her "we had a proper laugh!"

"Good," she replied, smiling at me warmly "I'm proud of you, love."

"Where did that come from?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I am, love, I really am." she informed me "I know it was hard, leaving Greenock and Justin behind, but you're moving on, and that's a good thing."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I'm gonna head back to bed, my head's pounding."

"Okay, love." she replied, smiling at me warmly

I shut my bedroom door behind me and saw my phone was flashing. Picking it up as I set my drink down, I saw I had a voicemail message from Justin. Smiling as I listened to him speak, I hung up when the message ended and called him back, sighing as I got his voicemail…

"Hey, just returning your very sweet message. I miss you too, and I love you too. Speak to you later."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I continued to check Tiffany's Facebook page, seeing Nathan had continued to post pictures of the gig throughout the morning. Scrolling down the page, my eyes caught one of him and her, his hand dangerously low on her waist. Throwing my phone across the room, I yelled in frustration…

"Justin, what is it?" Dad asked worriedly as he hurried into the room

"Nothing, sorry." I replied as I moved across to the other side of the room to retrieve my phone, seeing the screen had smashed "Great!"

"That's what you get if you throw your phone," he sighed as he pulled out his wallet "here, go into town and get it fixed, and treat yourself."

"What's the catch?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"No catch," he informed me "I just think you could do with a bit of cheering up."

"I'm good, honestly." I replied "But I won't say no to the money, thanks."

He smiled at me and patted my shoulder as I made my way past him and out of the house…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Justin as I answered his call that evening "what took you so long to reply?"

"My phone screen smashed," he informed me "so I had to get it fixed."

"How did that happen?" I questioned

"I threw it across the room." he admitted

"Why?" I inquired

"I just saw something on Facebook that made me angry." he replied "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much." I informed him "I was called into work this afternoon for a couple of hours but that's about it. You?"

"Tiff, I know." he admitted

"Know what?" I asked

"Know that you went to a gig with your brother and another guy," he informed me "and it's okay."

"Nothing's going on," I assured him "I promise. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know, because I trust you and I love you." he admitted "And you trust and love me too, right?"

"Right." I replied "I wish you were here now."

"I wish I was too." he sighed "I miss you, Tiff."

"Don't, Justin." she begged

"Do you miss me?" he questioned

"You know I do." I informed him "What sort of stupid question's that?"

"You just seem to be having a lot of fun without me, that's all." he replied

I sighed heavily… "The concert was a one-time thing, and I was invited along and wanted to take my mind off the fact that all I wanted to do was get on a train and come to Greenock, that's why I went."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"_The concert was a one-time thing, and I was invited along and wanted to take my mind off the fact that all I wanted to do was get on a train and come to Greenock, that's why I went."_

"Tiff, I'm sorry." I sighed

"We should just tell our parents we're still together." she informed me

"They'd freak!" I proclaimed

"They wouldn't be able to stop us though, would they?" she questioned

"Wouldn't they?" I inquired "Your Mum would take your phone and laptop away and my Dad would do the same. They'd do anything to keep us apart. We can't come clean, Tiff."

"Mum's trying to set me up with Floyd's friend," she admitted "the guy we went to the gig with last night. His name's Nathan and yes I used to like him but I don't anymore. But Mum still thinks I do, and thinks me going out with him would be the best way to forget about you."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Do you think you could like him again?"

"Why would you ask me that?" she questioned "How can you ask me that, knowing how I feel about you?"

"I'm sorry, Tiff, but I need to know. Could you?" I asked

"No, Justin, no I couldn't." she informed me "Because I love you, even though you say the most hurtful things sometimes. I'll speak to you soon."

Before I had chance to say anything else, the phone had gone dead and for the second time that day, I threw my phone across the room…

TIFFANY'S POV:

After composing myself after my phone call with Justin, I got myself organised for bed and climbed back in, revelling in the warmth underneath my covers and picked up my phone, swallowing a lump in my throat as I unlocked my keypad and saw my background – a picture of he and I taken before everyone had found out about us. His arms were wrapped around my waist from behind and we were both smiling up at the camera as I held it above our heads. Sighing heavily, I bit my lip and tried and failed to not let the tears fall…

**Poor Tiffany, Justin can be such an idiot sometimes, can't he?**


	10. Chapter 10

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way downstairs the next morning, rubbing my sleep-filled eyes, gasping in surprise as I saw Nathan stood by the sink topless, staring out of the window into the back garden…

"Sorry," he chuckled "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," I replied "did you stay over?"

"Yeah, Floyd and I were playing video games till about midnight and then we just crashed." he informed me

Nodding my head in understanding I smiled at him… "I know."  
>"Know what?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me<p>

"That you like me," I informed him "so why don't we head to the cinema one night?"

"I thought you weren't interested in me like that?" he asked

"A girl can change her mind, can't she?" I inquired "So, yes or no?"

"Yeah, okay then." he replied "I've gotta head off, but I'll text you and we'll arrange it, okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly as he walked out of the room and headed back upstairs…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I'd been trying to get in contact with Tiffany all day but to no avail. Sighing heavily as I threw my phone onto the bed beside me, Dad walked into the room…

"Come in, why don't you." I sighed

"You've been stuck up here all day, and we're going out for dinner," he informed me "so hurry up and get yourself sorted."

"Yes, Sir!" I replied, mock saluting him as he shook his head at me and walked out of the room

Opening my laptop again I opened up Tiffany's Facebook page and swallowed a lump in my throat, seeing that she'd posted a picture of herself all dressed up. As I was about to close the page, a new status appeared...

"_Heading to the movies with tiffanywestbrook! Here's to a fun night!"_

"Justin, we're going!" Dad shouted up the stairs

"Where are you going? I'll meet you there." I informed him

TIFFANY'S POV:

I was vaguely listening to Nathan talking when I heard my phone vibrating in my handbag as we made our way into the cinema. Pulling my phone out, I sighed as I saw it was Justin and ignored his call for the millionth time…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Tiff," I sighed as I got her voicemail again "I know you're angry and upset with me and I'm sorry. You know I'd never hurt you intentionally, well at least I hope you do. So please, forgive me. I love you, bye."

Hanging up the phone, I shoved my phone into my pocket and pulled my headphones out of my other pocket and put them into my ears as I made my way across the road and the next thing I knew, everything was black…

**What's happened to Justin? Is he going to be okay? Will Tiffany listen to his voicemail?**


	11. Chapter 11

TIFFANY'S POV:

After saying goodbye to Nathan on the doorstep, I shut and locked the door behind me and proceeded to remove my coat and shoes and began to walk down the hallway to the kitchen, stopping in my tracks as I heard Mum on the phone…

"Vaughan, I'm so sorry." she proclaimed "Is he okay? Yeah, of course we'll be there. We'll see you first thing tomorrow morning, bye."

"What was that about?" I asked

"Jesus, Tiff, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she admitted

"Sorry," I replied "you were speaking to Vaughan, is everything okay?"

"You need to sit down, love." she informed me "There's something I have to tell you."

"Just tell me." I begged "Don't sit me down like I'm a child. What is it? What's happened?"

"It's Justin." she admitted "He's been in a car accident and he's in a pretty bad way."

"Mum, have we got any…?" Floyd questioned, stopping in his tracks as he picked up on the atmosphere "What's happened?"

"Justin's been in a car crash." Mum informed him "He's in a bad way."

"You've just told me he's in a pretty bad way. Which is it? Is it bad or pretty bad?" I inquired

"Sit down, sweetheart, please." she begged

"Just tell me!" I proclaimed

"Okay, calm down." she replied "He's in a coma."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I'm going to go and pack."

"We're not leaving tonight, Tiff, it's far too late." she informed me

"You think I'm gonna stay here knowing Justin's in hospital?" I questioned "I'm leaving for Greenock tonight, whether we all go or not."

She sighed heavily and ran her hands over her face… "Floyd, go and pack a bag."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at her weakly as I made my way upstairs after him

I shut my bedroom door behind me and leant against it, covering my mouth with my hand as I began to sob, falling to the floor…

**Tiffany's making her Mum take her to Greenock now, and not wait till the morning. How will Justin be when they get there?**


	12. Chapter 12

TIFFANY'S POV:

Mum, Floyd and I pulled into the Inverclyde Royal Hospital car park just over four hours later, Mum having stopped at the last service station en-route to inform Vaughan that we were on our way, him telling us that he'd meet us outside. Pulling into a car parking space, we climbed out of the car and the fresh air hit me suddenly, making me feel dizzy…

"Tiff?" Floyd asked worriedly as I leant against the car

"I'm fine, I assured him, smiling at him warmly "sitting in a car for four hours doesn't do you a lot of good."

"You sure?" he questioned

"Yeah." I replied

The three of us made our way towards the entrance, seeing Vaughan stood just inside the door, making his way over to us as we walked inside…

"You didn't have to come all this way so late…" he admitted

"We didn't really have a choice." Mum informed him, glancing back at me

"Has there been any change?" I questioned

He shook his head, signalling no… "Tiff, are you sure you want to see him?"

"I have to." I admitted "I have to apologise."

"What?" Mum inquired

"Nothing," I replied "lead the way, Vaughan."

Vaughan led Mum, Floyd and I down the corridor, our journey to the Intensive Care unit silent. Stopping outside a door a few minutes later, he turned to me…

"You don't have to do this, not if you don't want to." he informed me

"I do." I replied, making my way past him, inhaling and exhaling a breath before reaching for the handle, pushing open the door and stepping inside, my breath catching in my throat as I saw the state of Justin; his face covered in cuts and bruises, his leg in plaster, raised for support and his full arm in pot. Feeling Mum's hand on my arm, I entwined mine with hers and stepped further into the room, Leo being alerted to our presence…

"Maybe you can get him to wake up…" he informed me

"What?" I inquired

"The doctors have said to try and talk to him." he explained "It'll help his brain to hear familiar voices, so I think yours may be the best shot we have."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and walked over to the other side of the bed, taking a seat… "Hey, Justin, it's me, Tiff. Wake up, please."

"Keep going…" Leo replied as I looked up at him

"What am I meant to say?" I asked

"Anything," he informed me "just say anything."

I licked my lips and nodded my head in understanding… "Bet you're loving this, aren't you? All the drama and the fuss, well it's not funny anymore. But I understand you need to rest, so wake up when you can. I love you."

Leo smiled at me warmly as I looked across at him again and I glanced at Mum, Vaughan and Floyd who stood at the end of the bed…

"Tiff, shall we go and see if we can track down some drinks?" Mum suggested

"Now I'm here I'm not leaving," I informed her "not until he wakes up."

"Tiff, we need to talk." she admitted "So let's go, yeah?"

Following her out of the room, she turned to face me as we reached the corridor… "Tell me, what did you have to apologise to Justin for?"

"It was nothing, it just came out." I replied

"You can't lie to me, Tiffany, you never have been able to and you never will be able to." she informed me

"Haven't I? Well then how come I managed to lie about a weekend away with the girls when I was really with Justin?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"What?" she asked "You were with Justin?"

I nodded my head… "We've stayed together this whole time. We never broke up. So if you think Nathan and I are going to happen, you're sadly mistaken. Justin's who I want to be with you, and when, not if he gets better, when, we're gonna be together."

"If I'd have known this I never would've brought you here…" she admitted

"Well I'm glad you didn't find out until we got here." I informed her "And there's no way I'm leaving."

"Do you see the influence he has on you?" she questioned, sighing heavily as she ran her hands over her face

"Maybe it's about time I changed," I replied "I've always been your little bookworm, your little goody two-shoes. I'm a grown woman now, Mum, and you need to stop treating me like a child and let me make my own decisions, starting with Justin and I being together."

"No, Tiff," she sighed "it's not happening."

"Why not?" I inquired "What is so wrong with him? Is it because you think you're not able to be with Vaughan if Justin and I are together? You can be, Mum, it doesn't change anything."

"It's not that, love, he's just not right for you." she informed me

"How do you know that when you've never given him a chance?" I questioned

"I gave him chance after chance," she proclaimed "and he threw them all back in my face! Remember his outburst when I confronted him about you and him? Is that someone you really want to be with?"

"He was angry;" I replied "he's never like that normally."

"What sort of a mother would I be if I let you be with him, knowing that's how he reacts when he's angry?" she inquired "You could be on the receiving end next time!"

"He'd never hurt me!" I proclaimed

"How do you know that for sure? We saw his unpredictability," she replied "I can't take that risk."

"You know, one day, you're gonna have to let me go." I informed her "Let me be my own person. I'm staying with Justin, and there's nothing you can do about it."

**So the truth about the Newcastle trip has come out and Allie's still dead set against the Justin/Tiffany relationship – can anything, or anyone, change her mind?**


	13. Chapter 13

TIFFANY'S POV:

Mum, Floyd and I had been back in Greenock for three days, and there had been no change in Justin's condition. Having being persuaded by Mum to head back to Vaughan's where we were staying to rest and freshen up, I made my way back downstairs a couple of hours later…

"You're heading back to the hospital so soon?" Mum asked as I stood in the hallway

"I need to." I informed her "I'll see you there later."

"I'm not going in today," she admitted "I've got too much to do."

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "Are you serious?"

"I can't just drop everything to go and see Justin," she informed me "I have things to do."

"Such as?" I inquired

"Just things, Tiff…" she sighed

"You're incredibly selfish, you know that, don't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Excuse me?" she questioned

"You heard." I informed her, shaking my head at her before heading out the front door

I arrived at the hospital forty minutes later and made my way into Justin's room, seeing Leo asleep in the chair by his bedside. Moving over to him, I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently shook him awake…

"What?" he questioned "Is Justin okay?"

"He's fine," I replied "why don't you have a break now I'm here?"

"No, I don't want to leave him." he admitted

"Leo, he'll be fine." I assured him "I'll call you if there's any change. Just go and have a break; get some food and some air. Come back when you're ready."

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm sure." I replied, smiling at him warmly "Go on, go."

Reciprocating my warm smile he stood up and left the room and I took his seat, hearing my phone vibrate as I placed my handbag on the floor. Picking it up, I pulled it out and saw I had a voicemail, text messages, missed calls and notifications from my social media sites. Sighing heavily, I glanced at Justin and sat back, deciding I'd go through them to pass the time…

Swallowing a lump in my throat as I opened my missed calls list, seeing the majority were from Justin, I cleared them and then called my voicemail, gasping quietly as I heard his voice…

"_Tiff, I know you're angry and upset with me and I'm sorry. You know I'd never hurt you intentionally, well at least I hope you do. So please, forgive me. I love you, bye."_

"I love you too." I informed him, feeling the tears begin to run down my cheeks "Wake up so I can tell you, please."

I waited for a few minutes, hoping for a miracle and sighed heavily when there was nothing. Going back to my phone, my head shot up immediately as I heard his voice whisper my name…

**Justin's awake, will he be okay?**


	14. Chapter 14

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Tiff, I got your message, what's going on?" Leo asked as he hurried down the corridor towards me

"We've got to wait out here," I informed him "the doctor's running some routine tests and then he'll be taken for some more later when they've got an x-ray room free."

"And how did he seem?" he questioned

"I don't know. All he said was my name before I called for a nurse." I replied "We'll soon see."

"Are Justin's parents around?" the doctor asked as he walked out of the room

"Is he okay?" I inquired

"My Dad's on his way." Leo informed him "I'm Leo, Justin's younger brother."

"He's fine from what we can tell so far. The tests we run later will give us more information," he explained "we'll be back as soon as we can."

"Can we go in?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "Be gentle though, he's very weak."

Nodding our heads in understanding, he walked off down the corridor and we made our way into the room…

"Hey," Justin greeted us "there you are…"

"It's good to see you, bro." Leo admitted

"It's good to see you too," he replied "and you, Tiff. I didn't expect you to be here."

"How could I not be?" I asked "When I heard about the accident I couldn't not come."

"But I thought, after what happened…" he admitted

"Don't worry about that now," I replied "we'll talk about that when you're feeling stronger."

"Dad's on his way." Leo informed him "He's so happy to hear you're awake."

Justin nodded his head in understanding… "Are you here on your own, Tiff?"

"No, Mum and Floyd are with me too." I informed him

"She brought you up here?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "She knows, Justin, she knows everything."

"I'm gonna go and wait for Dad in reception," Leo informed us "give you two some space."

"Mate, you don't have to go…" Justin admitted

"I know." he replied "But I think you two have got some things to talk about before you get bombarded with visitors, so I'll leave you while you've got the chance."

"Thanks, Leo." I admitted, smiling at him warmly

JUSTIN'S POV:

Leo left the room and I turned my head to Tiffany… "Sit down.

Doing as I asked, she sat down and I reached out for her hand, her taking it willingly…

"Mum knows everything," she informed me "she knows that me and you have stayed together all this time and about our weekend in Newcastle."

I sighed heavily… "How did she take it?"

"As well as you could expect," she replied "I snapped at her before heading back here. I called her selfish. I shouldn't have, I know, but I was telling the truth. I mean, what does she have to do now we're up here? She doesn't have work; she doesn't have anything to do."

"She and I never really got along though, did we?" I inquired "It's understandable as to why she doesn't want to come."

"But I'm her daughter, and I'm in love with you. You'd think she'd want to support me but no," she sighed "knowing her, she'll probably say now you're awake and we know you're okay that we're heading back to Manchester, but I'm not. I'm refusing to go."

"Tiff, don't," I begged "don't ruin your great relationship with your Mum just for me."

"Don't you want me to stay here so we can be together?" she questioned

"Of course I do," I replied "but at the expense of a relationship with your Mum, no."

TIFFANY'S POV:

The door opened as I was about to reply and the doctor, followed by a porter walked into the room…

"Justin, is your Dad here yet?" he asked

"No he's not, but he's on his way." I informed him

"Okay," he replied "well we have an x-ray opening, so we're going to take him down. When his Dad gets here, he can either wait here for him to return or come to x-ray, it's his choice."

"I'll let him know." I assured him

Turning to Justin, I smiled at him warmly… "Good luck."

"Thanks." he replied

Standing up, I moved closer to the bed and pressed my lips against his… "I'll be here when you get back, I promise."

Smiling at me warmly, the porter made his way over to Justin's bed and began to move it out of the room. Watching it leave, I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and ran my hands over my face…

**Are things about to get complicated? The answer to that question is yes…**


	15. Chapter 15

TIFFANY'S POV:

To my surprise, as I heard footsteps, I saw Mum and Vaughan making their way down the corridor towards me and Leo as we sat outside, waiting for Justin to return…

"How long has he been gone?" Vaughan asked as they reached us

"Twenty minutes," I replied "what took you so long?"

"We got stuck in traffic." he informed me "There's been an accident on one of the main roads."

I nodded my head in understanding… "Mum, what are you doing here?"

"Vaughan and I had a chat about a few things," she admitted "and we want to discuss them with you and Justin when he's back."

"What things?" I questioned

"Let's just wait till Justin gets back from his tests, shall we?" she suggested

JUSTIN'S POV:

I was wheeled back from my tests and x-rays and saw Dad and Allie standing with Tiffany and Leo, the four of them following me into the room as I was wheeled in…

"Mr. Fitzgerald, I take it?" the doctor asked Dad

"Yes, that's me." he informed me "How is he?"

"Fine," he replied "there are no internal injuries that we can see, so your son has been very lucky. He'll need to stay in here for a few more days though, just to be safe, and if all remains well, he can be home with you by the weekend."

"That's great, thank you." Dad proclaimed

Nodding his head, he filled in some paperwork and left the room, a silence falling over us…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I'm gonna go and get drinks…" Leo informed us, breaking the silence

"Thanks, mate." Vaughan replied "Here, take this. Go and get some decent stuff from the canteen."

Nodding his head in understanding, he left the room…

"So, you said you wanted to talk to us?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at my Mum

"Your Mum and I have been talking, and she told me about what you said." Vaughan informed me

"Which bit?" I asked

"The bit about you two having stayed together this whole time," he replied "and where you said now you're back here you're not leaving."

"It was the truth," I informed him "I'm not going anywhere."

"Which is why you're moving back up here, the three of you." he admitted

"What?" I inquired "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, love." Mum informed me "I know I've messed you and Floyd around a lot lately and I'm sorry, but Vaughan and I have realised we're not entirely blameless in this situation so we've got our own stuff to work on, as have you two."

"What are you saying?" I questioned "Are you okay with us being together?"

"I'm not entirely pleased about it, but I know all too well you can't help who you fall for." she admitted "So if you're happy, I'm happy too."

I smiled at her warmly and hurried over to her, hugging her tightly… "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," she replied "we're going to leave you two to it. We'll see you later."

JUSTIN'S POV:

Allie and Dad left the room and Tiffany turned to me and smiled at me warmly… "Determination and perseverance does pay off!"

"Yeah, it does." I replied, reciprocating her warm smile

"Are you okay?" she questioned "Are you in pain?"

"A bit, nothing I can't handle though," I informed her "sit down, Tiff."

"Please tell me you're not breaking up with me," she begged "not after all that…"

"I'm not breaking up with you." I chuckled as she sat down "I just want you to know that I love you, and I'm gonna do everything I can to make this relationship work."

She smiled at me warmly… "So am I, and I love you too."

**Allie has FINALLY come around to the Justin/Tiffany relationship and is moving herself, Floyd and Tiffany back to Greenock. What next?**


	16. Chapter 16

TIFFANY'S POV:

It was now Saturday morning, and having being back to Manchester to help Mum pack up the house, the van removalists had arrived with a van load of our things ready to move back into the house. As I was making my way back down the driveway to where the van was parked with Vaughan, ready to grab another load of boxes, a taxi pulled up and the driver climbed out, opening the door for someone, Justin stepping out a couple of minutes later…

"Justin, what are you doing?" Vaughan questioned worriedly

"I was discharged," he informed me "and I didn't want to cause anyone any hassle as I knew things would be busy so I got a taxi."

"You're an idiot, Justin Fitzgerald, you know that, right?" I inquired

"Nice to see you too," he replied, smiling at me warmly "do I not even get a hello?"

"Hello." I greeted him, kissing him softly "You're an idiot."

"I'll settle the bill," Vaughan informed us "Tiff, can you get Justin inside please? I'll bring his bag in."

I nodded my head and let him lead the way to the house, both of us stepping inside a few minutes later…

"Justin," Mum proclaimed "we didn't think you were being discharged till this afternoon?"

"The doctor did his rounds early," he informed her "and I knew things would be busy here so I got a taxi back."

She smiled at him warmly… "Okay, well let's get you settled on the sofa, come on."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Hey, sleepyhead." Tiffany chuckled as I opened my eyes I don't know how long later

"How long have I been asleep?" I questioned

"An hour," she informed me "your painkillers must've knocked you out. How you feeling?"

"Like crap," I admitted "I need a shower."

"How're you gonna do that with an arm and a leg in cast?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I need to do something," I informed her "I feel gross."

"Well how about I be your nurse maid and look after you then?" she suggested

"I like the sound of this," I admitted "continue…"

She smiled at me warmly… "I'm gonna run you a bath."

"No, baths are for girls, Tiff." I proclaimed

"Do you want to get clean or not?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I made our way into the bathroom and I began to run the bath, turning to him as he sat on the closed toilet seat. Moving over to him, I instructed him to lift his arms and removed his t-shirt, throwing it onto the floor. Kissing his lips softly, I ran my hands down his chest to his jeans and undid the button, kneeling down to pull of his shoe and pull the jeans off of his legs…

"How does that feel?" I asked as Justin got settled in the bath

"Weird," he admitted "but good."

I smiled at him warmly and set a flannel down on the side of the bath… "I'll be back in a minute."

"You're not staying to enjoy the view?" he inquired

I smirked at him and leant over the bath and kissed him softly, collecting his clothes together before leaving the room…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"What are we doing about sleeping arrangements then?" Floyd questioned over dinner that evening

"That's a good idea," Dad admitted "Justin, whilst you're the way you are, I want you back in with Leo, and if you want to go back to the garage when you're fully recovered then you can."

"Okay." I replied

"Okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah." I informed him "I'm okay with that."

"Seriously?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "I get it. I know things didn't end very well but I'm determined to make up for that, which is why I owe you an apology, Allie."

"What?" she inquired "No you don't, Justin."

"I do." I informed her "I'm sorry for the way I acted before the accident and before you left, and I'm sorry for everything that's happened since. And I promise you I'm not going to hurt Tiff; she means everything to me."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_And I promise you I'm not going to hurt Tiff; she means everything to me."_

Justin entwined his hand with mine and Mum smiled at us warmly…

"I'm pleased to hear that." she admitted "And thank you for your apology, I appreciate it."

Justin nodded his head and smiled warmly… "Why don't we have a toast?"

"To what?" Vaughan questioned

"Family and fresh starts?" I suggested

"Family and fresh starts." Justin mirrored as he picked up his glass

"Family and fresh starts." Vaughan proclaimed

Everyone clinked their glasses together and our meal continued in a comfortable silence…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked as Tiffany made her way into mine and Leo's bedroom

"Leo's in the shower, so I thought I'd take advantage of your alone time." she admitted

"We can't risk it, what if your Mum or my Dad catches us?" I questioned

"What's the big deal?" she inquired "They know about us now, it's not as if we're sneaking about anymore."

"We don't want to push it though, do we?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "We need to take things steady and not push the boundaries."

"Who are you and what have you done with Justin Fitzgerald?" she inquired

"What?" I questioned

"The speech at dinner, being the way you are now, what is it?" she asked

"I don't want your Mum to take you away again," I admitted, sighing heavily as I moved to sit down on my bed, pulling her to sit next to me "I'm scared that if I put a foot wrong your Mum's gonna have you back to Manchester before I know it."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_I'm scared that if I put a foot wrong your Mum's gonna have you back to Manchester before I know it."_

"Whether you put a foot wrong or not, we're staying." I informed him "Mum isn't going to keep messing me and Floyd around what with our education. I'm staying put this time, Justin, you don't have to worry about it, now can we do what I came in here to do in the first place?"

"What was that then?" he questioned

I smirked at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him softly… "That."

"Ugh, the sooner you're back to the garage the better…" Leo proclaimed

I smiled at him warmly as I turned and rested the back of my head against Justin's chest… "Sorry."

"And sorry to disappoint, mate, but I'm not going back to the garage." Justin admitted

"You're not?" I inquired

"Nope," he replied "we both know how freezing it was in there. I'm not giving this warmth up for no one."

I chuckled as Leo sighed and stood up, kissing Justin's lips softly… "Night, boys."

"Night." they mirrored in unison as I walked out of the room and across the landing to mine

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I've never seen you like this before…" Leo admitted as he climbed into bed

"Like what?" I questioned

"Happy, relaxed, settled," he informed me "it's nice."

"Cheers, bro." I replied

"You do love Tiff, don't you?" he inquired

"Yeah, what makes you ask that?" I asked

"I can't help but think you've got a plan to use her to split Allie and Dad up." he admitted

"Nope, no plans." I assured him "Tiff and I, we're together and that's what matters to me."

"Good," he replied "just don't screw it up."

"I'm gonna try my hardest not to, mate, I promise." I informed him

**Justin being honest and Allie, Tiffany and Floyd are officially moved back in…**


	17. Chapter 17

TIFFANY'S POV:

It was now a month later and things had been good since Mum, Floyd and I had moved back to Greenock. Making my way downstairs that morning, I grabbed the post as it came through the letterbox and flicked through it as I walked down the hallway into the kitchen…

"Anything interesting?" Justin questioned as he sat at the table

"Something official looking for you," I informed him, setting it down next to him "what is it?"

"No idea." he admitted "Probably someone trying to sell me something."

"It could be about your accident," I replied "open it and see!"

"I will later." he informed me

"What are you not telling me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nothing, it's fine." he replied, smiling at me warmly "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"I will be, after I've opened this." I informed him, snatching the letter from where I'd set it down next to him

"Tiff, don't." he begged

"Why not?" I asked "You're not telling me something, Justin, what is it?"

"Okay, okay, just give me the letter, please." he replied

Handing him the letter, I folded my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow at him… "Well?"

"When you were back in Manchester, I started applying for places at colleges," he informed me "and I applied for one in London, and this looks as though it could be a reply from them."

"London? Why London?" I questioned

"Why do you think?" he inquired "I thought you were moving on, seeing other people. I was upset, so I wanted a fresh start."

"Wait, was this before or after Newcastle?" I asked

"After, when we had that argument." he informed me "It was a spur of the moment thing."

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face… "What if they've said yes to your application? What then?"

"I don't have to take the place," he admitted "I could stay here."

"Answer me truthfully, what do you think to the college in London you've applied for?" I inquired

"It's a good college," he informed me "I think it'd be a good opportunity for me."

"I was afraid you'd say that…" I admitted "I can't say I don't want you to go, so open the letter and let's find out."

"Are you sure?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes, biting the skin of my thumb as he proceeded to open it…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, scanning over it… "Nothing to worry about."

"Seriously?" Tiffany questioned

"Seriously." I mirrored "It was a long shot but never mind."

"I'm sorry," she admitted, smiling at me warmly "you okay?"

I nodded my head… "I'm fine. It was a chance of something that could've been great, but I don't mind. I'd much rather be here with you."

"You're a smooth-talker," she chuckled "and I do love you."

"I love you too." I informed her, kissing her softly

**Justin didn't get into college in London, or did he? Could he be lying to Tiffany?**


	18. Chapter 18

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Tiff, can you take this clean washing upstairs and put it away for me please?" Mum asked

I made my way into the kitchen and nodded my head, taking the basket from her as she began another pile of ironing. Making my way upstairs, I set the basket down on the landing and put mine on my bed, Mum and Vaughan's away in their drawers and headed into Justin and Leo's room. Laying Justin's washing down on his bed; I spotted the letter from the London college on his bedside table. Setting Leo's down on his bed, I went to leave the room but stopped in my tracks, pursing my lips together nervously before turning and making my way back over to his bedside table and picked it up, taking it from the envelope…

"Dear Mr. Fitzgerald,

We're pleased to inform you that you have been offered a conditional place on the course of your choice beginning September 2014.

Congratulations. We look forward to hearing from you.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and sat down on his bed as I let the news sink in…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Hey, how was physio?" Allie asked as I walked into the house later that afternoon

"Exhausting," I informed her "now my leg's getting better they're pushing me even more."

She smiled at me sympathetically… "How about I make you a drink and something to eat then?"

"That'd be great, thanks." I replied "Where's Tiff?"

"She was upstairs putting washing away for me, but I haven't seen her since." she informed me

"I'll go and see what she's up to." I admitted

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Tiff, where are you?" Justin's voice called as I sat in my bedroom

"In here." I informed him, opening my bedroom door

"What're you doing?" he questioned

"Helping you pack." I replied as he stepped into my bedroom "I found the letter from the college and I know I shouldn't have but I read it. Why did you lie to me?"

JUSTIN'S POV:

"_Why did you lie to me?"_

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Why do you think? We've just got back on track. I don't want to risk losing you again."

"And what makes you think you'll lose me?" she questioned "You think we can't do long-distance?"

"Look how well it worked out last time…" I sighed

"It was going good up until you were a complete and utter idiot." she informed me "And you can't deny you were either. We can do it, Justin, I know we can. So you're going. I've phoned the college and accepted the place on your behalf. Once your exam results come through, they'd like you to send them a copy."

"What if I don't want to go?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "Have you thought about that?"

"You said to me last night it would be a great opportunity for you." she sighed "I can't stand in the way of that."

"Maybe you're not the reason I don't want to go…" I admitted

"Why else would you not want to go?" she inquired

"After months and months of bad decisions and stupid moves, my life's finally on track." I informed her "The family's good, I've got you and I don't want to do anything to screw that up."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_I've got you and I don't want to do anything to screw that up."_

"Justin, I get that, I do." I admitted "But this is a huge opportunity for you that could send you to places you've never dreamed of. You want to be a doctor, right? Just think about how much you could do with that if you started your education properly. You could travel, work with charities and do amazing things, things I'd be so proud of and the main thing is, I'd be proud of you, and I'll be standing right by your side. You've got to do this, because if you don't you'll regret it."

"What about us?" he questioned

"What did I just say?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "I'll be standing right by your side."

He smiled at me warmly… "So you think we're gonna be together in a few years, do you?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "Maybe, yeah."

"You're so cute," he chuckled as he moved closer to me "and just for the record, I think we are too."

I smiled at him warmly and leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly… "So you're doing this? You're going to college in London?"

"As long as I get the grades I need, yes." he informed me

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I have an announcement…" I admitted as everyone gathered at the table for dinner that evening

"What is it?" Dad questioned as we all took our seats

"I got this in the mail the other day," I informed him "I applied for a college in London, and they've given me a conditional place dependant on my grades."

"Justin, that's fantastic news!" Dad proclaimed "Congratulations."

"It's not set in stone yet, so let's not get too ahead of ourselves," I replied "but it's something."

"I'm extremely proud of you, you know that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me "College in London, well done! I think this calls for a celebration…"

"No, Dad, no celebration." I begged

"So you don't want a takeaway then?" he inquired

"What about Allie's dinner?" I questioned

"This can go in the freezer," she informed me "it's not everyday you get a conditional offer to university in London. Congratulations, Justin. Tiff, get the takeaway menu please."

"We shouldn't be making all this fuss…" I sighed

"Yes we should," Tiffany replied "so enjoy it."

Tipping my head back as I felt her hands move to rest on my shoulders, I leaned up and pressed my lips against hers…

**Justin's going to college in London – how do you think that'll affect his and Tiffany's relationship?**


	19. Chapter 19

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Ah, Justin, I'm glad I caught you on your own…" Allie informed me the next morning as she walked into the kitchen

"What's up?" I questioned

"About this college in London," she admitted "what about Tiffany?"

"I'm going to do everything I can to keep our relationship together." I informed her

"I hope you wouldn't, but I have to ask, what about other girls?" she questioned

"I understand," I assured her "but I've not looked at another girl since Tiff."

"That's what I like to hear," she replied, smiling at me warmly "so, are you excited?"

"Nervous," I informed her "but yeah, I'm excited too. Fingers crossed I get the grades."

"You will," she assured me "you've been working so hard since you came out of hospital, it's nice to see this difference in you, someone I knew was in there deep down!"

"You do know how sorry I am, don't you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I wasn't angling or another apology," she admitted "but yes, I do. Just don't mess it up."

"I won't, I promise." I assured her, smiling at her warmly

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What are you smiling about?" I asked Justin as he made his way up the stairs

"Your Mum and I have just had a good chat." he informed me

"You, and my Mum?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yes, me, and your Mum." he replied, chuckling softly "We cleared the air."

"Had something happened that you forgot to tell me?" I asked

"No," he informed me "we just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

"And are you?" I inquired

"Do you think I'd be smiling if we weren't?" he asked

I smiled at him warmly and kissed him softly… "I think we should do something tonight."

"You do?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Now your cast is off and you're walking better, we could go out?"

"And do what?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know," I proclaimed "you're the boyfriend in this, you're the one who's meant to organise dates."

"We're not living in the 60's anymore, babe." he informed me

"Fine, we'll just stay in and do nothing then." I sighed "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" he questioned as I went to make my way down the stairs

"To town." I informed him

"You'd better pick yourself a nice outfit then," he admitted "seeing as though we're going out tonight."

"What?" I inquired

"We're going out," he informed me "so pick something nice to wear, and I'll see you later."

"Justin, are you serious?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "I was thinking maybe we could celebrate me getting into college."

I smiled at him warmly and hurried over to him, cupping his cheeks in my hands, kissing him… "I'll see you later."

**Justin and Tiffany are going on a proper date, how sweet?! What do you think will happen?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Time jump in this chapter, guys, just so you know. Let's see Justin off to college, shall we?**

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin had headed downstairs a few moments prior to put some boxes in the garage, and as I began to clear out his wardrobe, I came across a shoebox. Lifting it out and onto my lap, I moved myself and rested my back against the bottom of his bed as I began to look through it…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"What have you got there?" I asked Tiffany as I walked back into my bedroom

"I could ask you the same question." she informed me "What is all this stuff?"

"Memories," I replied "of you and me, of my family, of people who're important to me."

"You've saved the ticket from our first date…" she admitted, smiling at me warmly as she held it up

"Like I said, memories." I informed her as I sat down next to her "Even if it was the cheesiest I've ever seen!"

"So you didn't cry, no?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Nope." I replied "Solid as a rock, me."

"Okay then." she chuckled "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks. Tiff?" I questioned

"Hmm?" she asked as she continued to look through the box

I rested my chin on her shoulder and sighed… "I'm really gonna miss you."

"Don't," she begged "things are gonna be fine. We're gonna be fine, everything's gonna be fine."

"You don't have to put on a brave face for me." I informed her

"I'm not." she replied "Okay, maybe I am a little bit, but I know we're gonna be okay."

"We're gonna be fine." I assured her, pressing my lips against her neck

"We should be getting on…" she admitted as she moved to her feet "Come on, lots to do!"

TIFFANY'S POV:

I woke up the morning of seeing Justin off to college in my bed in his arms, sighing heavily as I turned to face him. Pressing my lips against his softly, I let my hand trail down his t-shirt clad chest and down to his groin, pressing my hand flat against him…

"Morning," he breathed against my lips "what a way to wake up!"

"Well seeing as though you won't be home till December, I thought we could treat ourselves." I informed him

"I like your thinking," he admitted, taking a hold of my waist, moving me to straddle him "in fact, I like it a lot."

"I wonder why." I chuckled as I bent down and pressed my chest against his, kissing him softly

"I'm really gonna miss you." he sighed as I pulled away from him and began to remove my t-shirt

"I'm gonna miss you too." I informed him "But we can do 3 months, can't we?"

He nodded his head as I ran my hands down to his waist and began to push his tracksuit bottoms from him and smiled at him warmly as he kicked them off as they reached his ankles. Lifting myself, I lowered myself back down once again and smirked as he groaned…

"Tiff, you're killing me…" he admitted

"I thought you liked foreplay?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I do, just not when I want you really, really badly." he informed me

Smiling at him warmly, I lifted myself off of his body and he pushed his boxers down his legs, settling his hands on my waist as I settled myself again, his hands moving to my pyjama bottoms. Squealing as he flipped us back over so he was on top of me, he pressed his lips against mine and slid my pyjama bottoms down my legs along with my knickers, pressing himself against me, my head tipping back as he did so…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I'd said goodbye to everyone else and as Dad made his way to the car and Allie, Floyd and Leo made their way inside, Tiffany made her way over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, her forehead resting against my chest. Exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, I pressed my lips against her hair…

"3 months, Tiff, that's all we've gotta get through." I informed her

She lifted her head and nodded, smiling at me warmly… "You'd better be going. You don't want to miss your train."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I inquired

"I don't want to, but I have to." she informed me "Go on, get in the car."

Cupping her cheeks in my hands, I kissed her softly… "I love you."

"I love you too." she mirrored

Moving away from her reluctantly, I climbed into the car and fastened my seatbelt…

"Ready, son?" Dad inquired as he started the car engine

"As I'll ever be." I informed him

**Bye and good luck, Justin…**


	21. Chapter 21

TIFFANY'S POV:

I stood at my locker a week after Justin had left for college, when I felt a tap on my shoulder…

"Hi," I greeted Rhiannon as I turned to her "what can I do for you?"

"You can save me." she informed me

"What?" I questioned as I shut my locker door behind me "Save you from what?"

"Maggie has agreed to let Shaznay stay, and she's said I can have a friend. Please?" she questioned "We'll get you all cheered up, I know it can't be easy with Justin being so far away."

"I'm not bad, actually." I admitted "But yeah, a girl's night would be lovely."

She smiled at me warmly… "Great! Be at the school house for 7pm. That's what time the pizza's arriving."

"Okay, I will." I replied "Thanks, Rhiannon."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"You and Rhiannon have never been that close though, what's changed?" I questioned as I spoke to Tiffany as she got prepared to head to Rhiannon's that evening

"I don't think she had anyone else to ask…" she informed me "But it'll do me good, and it'll stop me thinking about you 24 hours a day."

"Even when you should be concentrating in class?" I inquired

"Especially then." she admitted "Can it just be Christmas already?"

"I wish." I informed her "But it soon will be, and I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either." she replied

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Is it not weird, given your Mum and his Dad are together too?" Rhiannon asked

"How did we get onto the subject of me and Justin?" I inquired

"Sorry, I'm just nosy." she admitted "Ignore me."

"No, it's fine." I assured her "And no, it's not. At the end of the day we're a family. And I want us all to have our best Christmas yet."

"How excited are you to see Justin?" she inquired

"He's only been gone a week and I can't wait," I informed her "I'm going to see him in half-term but when he's back, I want us to have something special."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Do I have to say it?" I questioned

"Isn't it always special?" she inquired "A couple that share something like that, it's how it should always be."

"It is," I replied "but, oh God, this is embarrassing!"

"What is?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't want us to lose the passion…" I admitted "How can I do that?"

**Yes, how can Tiffany do that, I hear you ask! Find out soon…**


	22. Chapter 22

TIFFANY'S POV:

It was a week until Christmas Eve, and Justin still hadn't returned home from university. Lying on my bed, annoyed after he hadn't answered my phone call, I heard my bedroom door open and turned, my back facing the door…

"I'm fine, Mum. You don't need to keep checking up on me." I informed her

"Is it okay if I check up on you though?" Justin's voice inquired

Smiling warmly, I turned over and moved from the bed, hurrying over to him, throwing myself into his open and awaiting arms…

"What are you doing back?" I questioned as I kissed him softly

"Can the questions wait till later?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I suppose. How come?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Everyone's out," he informed me as he brushed his lips against mine "my Dad and your Mum have gone to do the Christmas food shop, Leo's at computer club and Floyd's at a mate's."

"They must be psychic." I chuckled "Knowing we'd want some time alone."

"Yeah, they must." he replied as he pressed his lips firmly to mine and led me to the bed

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Now I know you said no to the Christmas jumper thing, but I found one in New Look and couldn't resist…" Tiffany admitted as we lay in bed together afterwards

"You're really going to make me wear a Christmas jumper all day?" I inquired

"Everyone else is going to be. You'd just look like the odd one out if you weren't wearing one." she informed me

"And I'd be okay with that." I replied

"You say that now," she began as she climbed out of bed and moved over to her wardrobe "but you've not seen it yet…"

"I don't need to see it. I'm not wearing a Christmas jumper, Tiff." I informed her

"Don't be such a Scrooge," she proclaimed as she opened her wardrobe door "and if you wear this jumper all day, I might just have a little treat for you on Christmas night."

"I'm listening." I admitted

"That's all you're getting for now." she informed me "But let's just say it involves me, you and present unwrapping. Are you ready?"

"I guess." I replied

TIFFANY'S POV:

I took Justin's Christmas jumper from the hanger and held it against the t-shirt of his that I was wearing. Turning to him, I held it up for him to see, biting my lip, trying to stop myself erupting with laughter…

"No freaking way!" he proclaimed "I am not wearing that!"

"Fine, no treat." I replied, moving to put it back in the wardrobe

"Can I not have my treat anyway?" he questioned, his arms wrapping around me from behind suddenly "Seeing as though we have been apart for 3 months."

"What about that time I came to see you?" I inquired

"I'm not counting that, seeing as though we were interrupted." he informed me "So, can we renegotiate on this treat?"

"Nope." I replied "No Christmas jumper, no treat. Your choice."

TIFFANY'S CHRISTMAS JUMPER:

women/knitwear/christmas-jumpers/Pink-naughty-or-nice-Christmas-jumper-662522

JUSTIN'S CHRISTMAS JUMPER:

shop/mens/knitwear/green-santa-body-and-bobble-hood-christmas-jumper_317773930

**Will Justin give in and wear the Christmas jumper so he can get his treat from Tiffany, or will he go without his treat and be a Scrooge on Christmas Day? You decide…**


	23. Chapter 23

JUSTIN'S POV:

"What have you got there?" I asked Tiffany as she shut the front door behind her the next morning

"Do you make a habit of sneaking up on people?" she inquired as she turned to face me

"Nope, only girlfriends that are being secretive." I informed her

"Girlfriends? Plural?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Girlfriend," I replied, smiling at her warmly "so, what have you got?"

"You'll only see this if you wear your Christmas jumper." she informed me "And if you don't, it'll have been a waste of my money."

"Are you seriously going to guilt-trip me into wearing a Christmas jumper?" I questioned

"I don't know, am I?" she inquired "Like I said, your choice."

Kissing me softly, she made her way into the bedroom and shut the door behind her…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Nice to see you've stuck to the time of year," Rhiannon chuckled as I showed her the outfit I'd ordered "Justin isn't going to be able to resist you."

"That's the plan." I replied

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I've got a present for you…" I informed Tiffany as she made her way out of our bedroom

"Twice in one day, really?" she questioned

"Will this make it better?" I asked, taking the mistletoe from behind my back, holding it above our heads

"Maybe." she replied

Smiling at her warmly, I pressed my lips to hers… "Better?"

"Better." she mirrored "And I know your game."

"What game?" I inquired

"You think you can win me round so you don't have to wear the jumper I've bought you, but it won't work." she informed me "You wear it, you get your treat, you don't, you don't get your treat. Simple as!"

**Justin's being very stubborn, isn't he? Do you think he'll give in and wear his jumper?**


	24. Chapter 24

JUSTIN'S POV:

"No kisses until when?" I asked Tiffany, raising an eyebrow at her

"You heard," she replied "no kisses until you agree to wear the Christmas jumper."

"Are you serious?" I questioned

"Deadly." she informed me "You've got to stop being such a Scrooge, babe."

"I'm not being a Scrooge. I just don't want to wear a Christmas jumper." I admitted

"Why not? We're all going to look as silly as each other in the long run," she replied "but if you don't want to, okay. No kisses, and no treat. You really aren't getting the better end of the deal here, are you?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Brilliant!" Rhiannon proclaimed as she and I made our way to a table in Costa Coffee "Do you think he'll cave?"

"We'll find out eventually." I replied "So, what are your plans for Christmas Day?"

"I was meant to be going to my Aunt's, but she cancelled. A cruise is more important." she informed me

I smiled at her sympathetically as I took a sip of my drink… "So it's you, Maggie, Darren and co at the school house then, is it?"

"Looks that way," she replied "which reminds me, I need to find him a present! What have you got Justin?"

"We're going to see Ed Sheeran in London in February." I informed her

"Jealous!" she proclaimed "Do you have any idea what he's got you?"

I shook my head... "No idea."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Thank God she's out!" I proclaimed as I walked into the kitchen, my present to Tiffany in hand

"I was wondering when they were going to get here…" Dad admitted

"Well they're here now, so can you look after them for me?" I questioned "Just put them in a safe place? She'll snoop…"

"Who'll snoop?" Allie asked as she walked into the kitchen

"Tiff," I informed her "I need Dad to look after her present."

"You're gonna have to find a good hiding place." she admitted "Tiff does like to snoop."

"I'll put them in my school briefcase," he informed us "she won't think to look there."

"Thanks, Dad." I replied "And thanks for helping me sort it."

He smiled at me warmly as he made his way into the hallway…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"So?" I questioned as I walked into my bedroom later that afternoon, placing my shopping bags down on my desk, finding Justin lay on my bed, his hands behind his head

"So what?" he inquired

"Have you given any thought to what I said to you earlier?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I have," he informed me as he moved over to me "and I'm okay with that."

"You are?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "Yep, and you want to know why?"

"Enlighten me." I replied

"I know you, that's why." he informed me "I know all your weaknesses. I know exactly how to get to you and make your heart race. I can cope with the no kissing thing, as long as you're sure you can too?"

"Yeah, I can too." I assured him, smiling at him warmly as I composed myself

"Really?" he asked "So if I take my hand and place it on your back and pull you closer to me, you're going to be able to resist the urge to kiss me, are you?"

"Why don't you find out?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

Smirking at me, he pulled me into him and I rested my hands flat against his chest, raising my head, our eyes locking. Smiling at him warmly, I pulled away from him and began to unpack my shopping…

"Nice willpower, Westbrook. But I will crack you." he informed me

Pursing my lips together as he let his hand brush across my lower back as he made his way out of the room, I composed myself once again and began to empty my shopping bags…

**Who'll be the first to crack?**


	25. Chapter 25

TIFFANY'S POV:

It was now two days until Christmas Day, and Justin and I hadn't kissed since the beginning of the week. Organising myself a drink before I went to bed that night, I suddenly had an idea. Glancing at the glass in my hand, I smiled to myself and made my way to bed, saying goodnight to Mum and Vaughan on the way…

"Damn!" I proclaimed as I threw the glass of water over my t-shirt

"What's up?" Justin asked as he moved to stand in the doorway "What happened?"

"I tripped and spilt my water," I informed him "here, take this a sec."

I handed him the glass and made my way into our bedroom, removing my t-shirt, grabbing another one from my drawer before pulling it over my head…

"What?" I inquired as I turned back to Justin, finding him watching me intently

JUSTIN'S POV:

I held Tiffany's glass in my hand, watching her as she changed her t-shirt right in front of me. Turning back to me, she took the glass from me…

"What?" she inquired

"Nothing." I replied

"Okay. I'm gonna go and get another glass of water." she informed me

I watched her as she made her way to the doorway and grabbed a hold of her hand, pulling her into me, pressing my lips against hers…

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I pulled apart and he rested his forehead against mine… "I don't care that I've lost."

"You don't?" I questioned

"Nope," he replied, pressing his lips against mine again "I've missed that. I've missed you."

I smiled at him warmly… "I've missed you too. Now how about you model that jumper for me?"

"Really?" he inquired "Isn't it enough that I'm gonna be wearing it on Christmas Day?"

I shook my head, signalling no as I pulled away from him…

"Fine." he sighed

Shutting our bedroom door, he removed his t-shirt and moved to our wardrobe. Pulling it out, he pulled it over his bare chest and I smiled at him warmly, reaching for my phone that lay on my bedside table, taking a couple of pictures…

"You look very handsome." I informed him

"Thank you." he replied "Now can I take it off?"

I nodded my head and moved to our bed, climbing under the covers, watching as he removed the jumper and pulled his t-shirt back onto his body before putting the jumper away. Climbing into bed beside me, I turned on my side to face him and kissed him softly…

"I think I should be nice and give you a sneak peek of your treat…" I admitted

"Yeah?" he questioned

"Would you like that?" I asked

"Very much." he replied, pressing his lips against mine once again

Moving from the bed once again, I moved to my wardrobe and he turned as I opened it and picked up the box. Opening it, I pulled out a little of the material and sat down on the bed, watching his facial expression change as he looked at it…

"Are you serious?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "Only two more days to wait."

Shutting my wardrobe door behind me, I climbed into bed and switched off my bedside light, snuggling down to sleep…

**So Justin lost the bet, well played, Tiffany, well played. And he's seen a sneak peek of his treat too…**


	26. Chapter 26

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way upstairs after breakfast on Christmas Day morning to find Justin pulling his Christmas jumper on over his head. Wolf whistling, he turned to me and smiled at me…

"You look great." I informed him

"Thank you." he replied "I feel like an idiot."

"We all feel like idiots," I admitted "but it's a bit of fun. Just go with it."

"I'm going to have to if I want my treat tonight, aren't I?" he questioned

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head as I walked across the room to him… "What do you think to my jumper?"

"I like it." he informed me "But, Miss. Westbrook, the question is, have you been naughty or nice this year?"

"That's for you to decide." I replied "What do you think?"

He smiled at me warmly and pulled me into him, his lips capturing mine…

"Tongues away!" Mum proclaimed "It's present time!"

"Nice…" I sighed as I pulled away from Justin

JUSTIN'S POV:

I laughed as I opened Floyd's present to me, seeing he'd got me "The Giant Bathroom Book of Dumbology"… "Thanks, mate."

"No worries." he replied as I handed his to him, smirking at Tiffany as he began to unwrap the paper

"Very funny," he chuckled as he pulled out "50 Shades of Grey" "very funny indeed."

"Tiff and I thought so." I informed him "Happy reading."

"Can we get to more serious presents now?" Dad inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "Like yours to Tiffany, maybe?"

I nodded my head and picked up the envelope that sat on the mantelpiece and handed it to her…

"What is it?" she questioned

"Open it and find out." I replied, smiling at her warmly

TIFFANY'S POV:

I opened the envelope per Justin's request and pulled out a Christmas card. Smiling warmly as I read the front which said "to my beautiful girlfriend at Christmas", I opened it and something dropped out onto my lap. Setting the card down, I picked up what had fallen out and gasped…

"These aren't fake, are they?" I asked

Justin shook his head… "Happy Christmas."

"How did you afford this?" I questioned

"Dad helped me out," he informed me "I wanted us to do something special."

"What is it, Tiff?" Floyd inquired

"We're going to New York for my birthday." I proclaimed

"Mate, that's amazing." he admitted

"Thank you!" I replied, leaning forwards, capturing his lips in mine

He smiled at me warmly as we pulled apart… "You're welcome."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Now your present trumps mine a million times over, but here's yours." Tiffany informed me as she too handed me an envelope "And now I see why Mum was quibbling about dates."

Opening the envelope, I smiled as an autographed photo of Ed Sheeran fell out of the Christmas card as I opened it, along with two tickets to see him in concert in London…

"Seriously?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yep," she replied "I'm coming to you for the weekend and we're gonna see him at Wembley."

"Thank you!" I proclaimed, leaning forwards to kiss her "Thank you."

"You like?" she questioned

"I love. And I love you." I informed her

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I had excused ourselves later that evening, and I made my way into the bathroom, taking my dressing gown with me. Changing into my outfit, I pulled my dressing gown over my body and proceeded to do my hair and make-up, leaving my eyes neutral, painting my lips in a bright red. Fixing my hair, thanking God that it had curled after it had been in a bun in all day, I made my way out of the room and across the landing, walking into mine and Justin's bedroom…

**What will happen next, I wonder?**


	27. Chapter 27

TIFFANY'S POV:

I walked into mine and Justin's bedroom and shut the door behind me, leaning against it for a moment, inhaling and exhaling a breath before moving off of it, making my way to the bed…

"You okay?" Justin asked, his attention diverting from the book he was reading to me

"Yeah, good, you?" I questioned

"Good." he replied, pressing his lips against my forehead before he went back to reading

I sighed heavily and moved from the bed, moving to my dressing table, pulling my face wipes from my drawer…

"What're you doing?" he questioned

"Now he notices…" I scoffed "Stopping making a complete fool of myself, that's what I'm doing."

"What makes you think you're making a fool of yourself?" he inquired

"This, this whole thing, me," I admitted "I want to do this, I do. I'm just not sexy!"

Justin didn't reply. Sighing heavily, I pulled out a couple of face wipes and began to remove my make up. Taking my hand in his, he stopped what I was doing and turned me to face him. Taking the face wipes from my hand, he threw them onto the dressing table and took my hands in his, raising me to my feet...

JUSTIN'S POV:

I moved some hair out of Tiffany's face and trailed my hand down her dressing gown clad arm, moving to the tie at the front. Untying it slowly, my breath hitched in my throat as I saw the outfit in full for the first time…

"This, proves you wrong." I informed her, taking her hand, placing it on my now rapidly beating heart "You've done this to me in a matter of minutes. Don't think you're not sexy because you are. And the reason I didn't react when you walked in is because I wanted you to be comfortable. I wanted you to make the first move. So it's up to you whether we do this or not."

"You're talking as if it's our first time…" she admitted

"Maybe we should treat it like it is?" I suggested "I didn't force you then and I won't force you now."

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips to mine… "I love you. I want this."

"I love you too." I mirrored, taking her hands once again, walking us to the bed

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Can I ask you something?" Justin asked as we lay together afterwards

"Yeah, what is it?" I questioned, turning onto my stomach to face him

"Why did you feel the need to go to all that effort?" he inquired

"You're in London most of the year and I'm here. We hardly get to see each other. I thought doing that would spice things up a bit, keep it fresh and passionate. Stop you looking elsewhere." I admitted, licking my suddenly dry lips

He smiled at me warmly and cupped his cheek in my hand… "After that, and even before, you had nothing to worry about. I never thought I'd be saying this to anyone, but this is it for me, Tiff."

I moved closer to him, entwining my leg with his and kissed him passionately… "You have no idea how much I love you right now."

His hands found my waist and pulled me on top of him, his lips pressing against mine, a squeal escaping my lips as he rolled us over so my back was beneath the bedsheet once again…

**So Tiffany's treat went down a storm, and if you want to see how she dressed up, here it is:** ** p/miss-sexy-santa-dress/17ododas1270044****... **


	28. Chapter 28

TIFFANY'S POV:

New Years Eve had been my best to date! In the evening me, Justin, Floyd, Leo, Mum and Vaughan had all gone out for dinner, and then the six of us had sat and watched the London countdown to midnight on TV at the local pub and then watched their fireworks display, heading home at 1:30am, merry, happy and content…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I've got a surprise for you…" Dad informed Tiffany and I as he poked his head around our bedroom door as we were packing for New York

"Yeah?" I questioned

He nodded his head as he moved further into the room and handed me an envelope… "It's why I told you not to sort accommodation."

"A five-star hotel?" I inquired as I took the piece of paper from the envelope "Dad, we can't accept this."

"You can, and you will." he informed me "You both deserve some quality time together. This is just a bonus."

"Are you sure, Vaughan?" Tiffany asked

He nodded his head… "It's a Christmas present from your Mum and I. Enjoy it, and we need to be heading to the airport soon."

"Thanks, Dad." I replied as he went to make his way out of the room

TIFFANY'S POV:

10 long hours later, Justin and I arrived in New York, Vaughan having informed us that he'd arranged our transport from the airport to the hotel and from the hotel to the airport when it was time to leave. Climbing into our awaiting car, the driver put our bags into the boot and began to drive off…

"It feels as though we're royalty," I admitted as I moved closer to Justin, laying my head on his shoulder "I can't believe your Dad's arranged this and a five-star hotel for us."

"He wants us to have the best weekend we can, as do I. Happy Birthday, Tiff." he replied

"It's not my birthday yet…" I informed him

"It is. New York are five hours behind England, so technically it's your birthday." he explained

"Not in New York it's not, so I don't want to celebrate yet." I admitted

"Okay." he replied, pressing his lips against my temple

JUSTIN'S POV:

After we'd checked in and being escorted to our room, I began to flick through the general information that was sat on the table as we entered the room…

"I didn't know New York had so much to do…" I admitted

"What have we got?" Tiffany questioned, winding her arms around my waist from behind

"There's a Manhattan Skyline tour," I informed her "which I know you're gonna want to do. We can go to the 9/11 memorial, we can go on a Staten Island boat trip, we can go to Times Square, we can do anything we want. But first…"

"But first what?" she asked as I turned to her

"I think we need to make the most of this huge bed." I admitted

She smiled at me warmly and I set the leaflet I'd been flicking through down and took her hands in mine, leading us to the bed…

**Tiffany and Justin have arrived in New York and it'll soon be Tiffany's birthday – what do you think they'll do for it?**


	29. Chapter 29

JUSTIN'S POV:

I'd been awake for half-an-hour, and had rang room service and ordered breakfast for Tiffany and I. It was now officially her birthday, and as a knock on the door sounded, I climbed from the bed and opened it, thanking the member of staff who'd brought it up…

"Justin?" Tiffany's voice questioned as I stood in the corridor

"I'm here, babe." I informed her as I walked through to the room, setting the trolley at the side of the room "Breakfast is served."

"What?" she inquired

"Your birthday breakfast," I explained "come on; let's eat before it goes cold."

"When did you arrange all this?" she asked as she moved from the bed and over to me

"Half-an-hour ago," I informed her as I pulled out her chair at the table for her "and I've got you something too."

"You didn't need to do that. I've got everything I could want right here." she admitted

"So you don't want this, no?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her as I turned, a Pandora jewellery box in hand

"I never said that now, did I?" she questioned, smirking at me as she took the box from me

"Happy Birthday, Tiff." I sighed as I sat down opposite her and began to move the food from the trolley onto the table

TIFFANY'S POV:

I opened the Pandora box and came face-to-face with a pair of sterling silver bow earrings. Looking up at Justin, I smiled at him warmly… "Thank you."

"Do you like them?" he questioned

"I love them. They're perfect." I replied

"Good," he sighed "now let's eat, shall we? We've got a busy day ahead of us."

"We have? We only got here last night, since when did we have anything planned?" I inquired

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." he informed me

Smiling at me warmly, he removed the cover from my plate and I was presented with pancakes, ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate sauce…

"You do realise I'm going to not want to move when I've ate this, right?" I asked

"I do, but we have to." he replied

"Justin…" I whined "I want to eat this, but I want to do the day you have planned."

"Eat as much as you can without getting too full, and then you'll be able to." he informed me

"But it looks so delicious." I sighed as I began to eat

He smiled at me warmly and began to eat his breakfast too…

JUSTIN'S POV:

An hour later, Tiffany and I left the hotel and I hailed a cab, handing the driver a sheet of paper as to where to take us. Sitting back, I wrapped my arm around Tiffany…

"Why are you being so secretive?" she inquired

"I'm not." I replied "I'm just making sure there's a few surprises."

She sighed and snuggled herself into my chest, the cab pulling up outside the first destination of the day twenty minutes later…

"Thank you." I proclaimed as I handed the driver his fare "Come on, Miss."

"Ice skating at Rockefeller Centre?" Tiffany questioned as we climbed out

"Yep," I replied "your Mum told me this had always been a dream of yours."

"It has." she admitted "I can't believe I'm gonna get to do it. Thank you!"

"You're welcome." I chuckled as she kissed me passionately and began to jump and down with excitement

TIFFANY'S POV:

After the most perfect day for my birthday with Justin, which had included ice skating at Rockefeller Centre, a trip to the Manhattan Skyline and lunch at the Hard Rock café, we arrived back at the hotel room and I flopped down onto the bed…

"Don't even think about falling asleep, Westbrook." Justin proclaimed

"What?" I questioned

"The day's not over. You need to get changed, and we're heading out again." he informed me

"Where to?" I asked

"I'm not telling you," he replied, smiling at me warmly "come on, get changed."

"But what would you say if I said I just wanted to stay here and thank you several times over for everything you've done for me today?" I inquired, moving over to him, running my hands up his chest, linking my fingers around his neck

"I'd say that can wait till we get back." he informed me

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head as he wound his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to mine… "Get changed."

Sighing heavily, he pulled away from me and made his way into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him…

JUSTIN'S POV:

The cab pulled up just around the corner from Times Square and I handed the driver his fare yet again, helping Tiffany out. Once the taxi had driven off, I covered her eyes with my hands…

"Justin, what are you doing?" she questioned

"Leading you to your surprise," I informed her, pressing my lips against her cheek "do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." she replied

"Good. Right, walk." I proclaimed

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin came to a stop and removed his hands from my eyes. Opening them and adjusting to my surroundings, I quickly realised we were in Times Square…

"Seriously?" I inquired as I turned to him

He nodded his head and smiled at me warmly… "Shall we walk?"

I took his outstretched hand in mine and let him lead me down the street. Taking my camera from my bag, I began to snap numerous pictures just like I had during the day, turning to Justin, snapping one of him as he looked up at the many buildings surrounding us…

"Hey!" he proclaimed

"I like it," I informed him as I turned my camera to me "you look handsome."

"I do." he replied

"One for the album," I admitted as I turned my camera to us, snapping a picture "I love it!"

"Another?" he questioned

"Yes." I replied "I'm documenting this whole trip, Fitzgerald."

He smiled at me warmly and kissed me softly. Smiling into the kiss, I snapped a picture of us and Justin chuckled against my lips and shook his head as we pulled apart…

**Justin and Tiffany are having a great time in New York so far so it seems, what do you think is to come?**


	30. Chapter 30

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I stood outside our hotel room later that evening. Unlocking the door, I opened it and turned to him, pulling him inside by the lapels of his coat. Shutting the door behind us, I pushed him against it and pressed my lips to his, his hands finding my waist as he pulled me tight into him as I let my hands wind around his neck. Feeling his body push against mine, I let myself be walked backwards and into the bedroom, our bodies eventually falling onto the bed, Justin on top of me…

"Have you had a good birthday?" he asked as we pulled apart

"The best," I replied, "thank you."

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine softly… "It's not over yet."

"It's not?" I questioned

He shook his head, signalling no and began to unbutton my coat, my back arching as he pushed it off of my body, throwing it to the floor a minute later…

"What else do you have planned?" I inquired

"I was thinking we could end your birthday with a bang." he admitted

"And how do you suggest we do that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He pressed his lips against mine again and his hands began to work on removing my shirt. Moaning against his mouth as his hands trailed the sides of my breasts; he pushed the material off of my shoulders and threw it to the floor with my coat…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I entwined my hands with Tiffany's as I pushed myself into her, her hips raising to meet mine as I began to move within her. Capturing her lips in mine as she began to moan, I smirked against her lips and circled my hips, feeling her bite my bottom lip softly…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"So, did we succeed?" Justin questioned as we lay together afterwards, my fingertips drawing patterns on his bare chest

"Most definitely." I replied "I should probably Facetime Mum before it gets too late."

"Okay. Do you want me to order some room service?" he inquired

I nodded my head as I pulled away from him and began to pull some clothes onto my body, reaching for my pocket, pulling my phone from it…

**What do you think is in store for Justin and Tiffany on the rest of their New York trip?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Final chapter, everyone. Sob!**

TIFFANY'S POV:

A lot had changed since Justin had finished at college. We had just bought our first house, were engaged to be married and were expecting a child. Making my way into our bedroom, seeing the boxes that had to be unpacked, I sighed heavily and got to work, picking up a box and setting it down on the bed, smiling widely as the first thing I came face-to-face with was Justin's graduation photo…

"Tiff, I'm home." his voice shouted from downstairs

"I'm in our room." I informed him

"What you doing?" he questioned as he walked into the room

"Unpacking," I replied "look what I've found…"

He smiled warmly as he took the photo from me… "You looked amazing that day."

"Can you believe how much has changed just recently?" I asked

He shook his head as I turned to him and rested my hands on my stomach… "You've not forgotten about the scan tomorrow, have you?"

"I'll be there," he assured me "just like I have with all the others."

"Thank you." I replied "And we'll soon need to get started decorating the nursery."

"Already arranged with Dad," he informed me "he's coming over this weekend to help me paint, and you and your Mum are going out to do some shopping."

I smiled at him warmly… "Since when you were so organised?"

"I have to be now I'm with you 24 hours a day." he replied

"What are you saying, Fitzgerald?" I questioned

He held his hands up in defence and smiled at me warmly… "Where shall we put this?"

"Pride of place downstairs I think." I informed him "In the hallway I think. I want everyone to see it when they walk in. How was work?"

"Exhausting!" he informed me

"Save any lives?" I inquired as I walked out of our bedroom and made my way downstairs, him following

"A couple, but I don't want to brag." he replied

"No, course you don't." I chuckled "So what does my fiancée want for dinner?"

"I was thinking we could have a takeaway?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me "Or we could go out if you're feeling up to it?"

"I feel up to it. It's just finding something to wear…" I admitted

"You'll look amazing in whatever you put on." he assured me, pressing his lips against mine

JUSTIN'S POV:

I led Dad, Allie, Floyd and Leo into the hospital room where Tiffany was resting having just given birth to our daughter. Smiling at her warmly as I walked in first, I made my way over to her and pressed my lips against her forehead…

"I'm so proud of you." I informed her

"Let me have a look," Allie proclaimed "oh, my gorgeous granddaughter. She's perfect!"

"Do you want to know what we've decided to call her, Mum?" Tiffany inquired

Allie nodded her head and looked up at us…

"Emily Rose Fitzgerald," she informed her "after Nana."

"She'd be so happy if she were here," Allie sighed "thank you, you two. Can I hold her?"

"Course." I replied, taking her from Tiffany's arms and gently handing her to Allie

"My son, a Dad!" Dad proclaimed "I'm proud of you, son."

I smiled at him warmly… "Thanks, Dad."

**That's it – Justin and Tiffany are parents. Hope you've loved this story as much as I've loved writing it…**


End file.
